Hunting the Trickster
by pearbubblegum
Summary: Kanda's a swordsman that never fails to kill his target, is hired by the Black Order to hunt down Allen who owes a large debt. However, the swordsman quickly finds out the "request" is not as simple as it first looks. An alternative history as if chapter 207 near happened. First person perspective: Kanda's. Allen x Kanda. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Disclaimer: D. Grey-Man is H. Katsura's property.

A/N: I had a blast writing this chapter from Kanda's point of view. So great to get pissed off at everything and torture your characters. I can now see why authors like making angry/stoic characters.

Heavy re-editing was done to this chapter after it's release. Several paragraphs where added to introduce Kanda or explain things visually. Sentences where re-worded or just simple delete since they where no longer making any sense. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Meeting<strong>

_Japan, 1045 AD_

The train approached the station an hour later then it should have. I rolled my eyes in irradiation. If only that cow wasn't standing in the middle of the track I would have been on time for the meeting. The train let out a loud hiss and jolted slightly forward as it came to a stop. Oh the miracle of steam, loud and annoying.

I heard shuffling footsteps approach my compartment. They fell silent just outside its door. They paused, as if someone was in contemplation.

A soft knock came to the door.

"Where here Mr. Kanda," a voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Che," I slide up out of the chair and adjusted myself. I checking my sword Mugen that faithful stayed by my side. The only thing a swordsman can trust is his sword and his wits.

My name is Yu Kanda. Call me Yu at your own risk. I am a swordsman. I work for an unusual organization that lies outside the reach of the church. We have been at odds with church for years on its uncommon practices. People know us as: "The Organization" or _that_ organization. We don't really have an official name, it's just a name people call us. Many don't know what we truly do. Hell I don't even know half the time, either. I just know I clean up messes others don't want to handle. And I have never faulted to kill my target.

Leaving me to wonder why my boss asked me to take this request. It seemed a sect of the church, called the Black Order, had someone go awry. He created quite a bit of debt and had been eluding the church for two years. I had to applaud the person for their daring trick, while being annoyed at the same time for being called upon. But what can I say I am in the same boat. I used to be part of the Black Order, as well, until I escaped with my brother in tow. Let's just say it didn't end well. I could have returned, but only found emptiness and bitterness.

Stepping off the train. I began to sway and dodge the people on the platform. It's so crowded that I felt my temper flare. Move out the fucking way. In the buzz, I spotted a white hooded man and slowly make my way over to him.

The man was dressed as a Finder of the Black Order. He wore a long white coat that fell to his knees which was zipped up the front. The hood of the jacket was up and what little hair showed on the Finder's head was a mess. He was built like a twig.

His eyes looked calmly at me as he crooked his eyebrow, "Kanda the Swordsman, right?"

We could have been a study in contrast. I was not in the mood to be bothered. "No, the mailman. Of course you idiot." I snapped back at the Finder. Why would a man with a sword walk up to you if it wasn't me? Seriously, Finders have such small brains sometimes.

The Finder held is head sideways in curiosity, shrugged, and pointed with his thumb behind him. "I am taking you to the meeting. Follow me."

No way genius, that's why I am standing here. A hiss escaped my mouth. We left the station at a speedy pace, allowing me to follow about four feet behind the Finder. I had my reason for not wanting to be seen with the man.

As we walked, out of the corner of my eye a small gathering of people peeked my interest. I could hear a boy's voice calling out from the crowd like he was from a carnival game. "Step right up, try your luck. Find the king of hearts and win a prize."

I peered into the crowd to see whom the voice belonged to. A short built boy was the center of attention as he gracefully shuffled four cards around. He had white hair, grey eyes, and a fake smile planted on his face. He wore a white button down shirt, black pants with overalls, and a newsboy cape sat on his head that framed is face perfectly. His outfit was clean. Must have just been bought. A make shift table, so he could shuffle the cards on top of it, stood in front of him at waist height. It was made from wooden boxes stacked one on top of the other. They creaked every so often from the boy's movements.

Raising my eyebrow out of curiosity, the boy seemed oddly out of place. His fake smile sent a flag up in the back of my head. It slowly pissed me off. I grabbed the handle of Mugen with my right hand to ease my tension.

"I'll be the one to find it." a very slinky woman sung out.

She stepped out of the crowd to challenge the boy. Her and the boy had a short mumbled conversation about money. She quickly placed a bill onto the table. The boy winked at the woman and pocketed the money in one motion. Without noticing that her money was gone, she giggled and blushed. He begun shuffling the cards around the table. I noticed there wasn't something right with the way he was moving the cards. It was different than before.

The fabric on his left sleeve moved.

"Now my beautiful lady." the boy said with even bigger fake smile, if that was even possible. "Please select which card you think is your king of hearts."

The woman looked down puzzled. She was contemplating her choice, however before the woman could choose, I had grabbed the boy's left arm.

"What are you doing, let me go you stupid man." the boy growled under his breath.

I glared at him, which shocked him. I raised the boy's left hand over his head. This boy was pissing me off. I needed an outlet for my anger. So guess what boy, you're going to be it. I yanked down his left sleeve with my free hand. Where the sleeve once was, cards started falling out like flower petals to the ground.

Panicked the boy begun to struggle against my solid grip. I smirked at the boy, calling out to him almost like a coo. "Oi. Moyashi."

The boy tensed at the name I just bestowed upon him. He flushed. His face unexpectedly distorted into anger. "Stupid, let me go. My name is Allen. Allen. Get it through your thick skull and let me go."

My body suddenly toppled over. Even though I was aware of my surroundings, it wasn't enough to stop the make shift table from hitting me in the face. Painful it grazed my face sending a searing pain into my left jaw. Damn it. The boy slipped through my grip as I regained my composure. I righted myself. Only to watch as the brat made his escape to an alleyway. He stopped to stick his tongue out at me just before he disappeared into the alley.

I smirked. Eyeing the spot he once was standing. I exhaled. "Che." Something wet could be felt dripping down the left side of my face. Reaching up. I whipped the blood away with my thumb.

Oh, yes that was going to be his new name from now on. Even if he begged me to change it later, if we even meet later, the boy would forever be called Moyashi.

Pleased with that little exchanged. I had begun to wander off. I wanted to go see what was in this god-forsaken town. Mindless I started glaring into shop windows that I passed by. Some of items sparked my interest. My happiness was short lived as I rounded a corner into a side street.

A panicked Finder ran up to me. "There you are!" his voice became nervous as he approached. "Please hurry they are waiting!"

He most likely, as he spoke that last sentence, remembered my terrible reputation with Finders. Growling under my breath. I was now more then two hours late for the meeting. My thoughts, however, weren't worried about my lateness instead where focusing on Moyashi.

"Che, stupid Moyashi." I mumbled under my breath.

The frantic rambles of the Finder where forgotten as I made my way down the street. He soon corrected my walking direction rather nervously into the right direction. I smirked inwardly at how uneasy he was. We made a sharp turn left and then right into a small dark alleyway. The darkness of the alley was short lived as we made our way to the light at the end of the ally. A red door with strange white markings appeared in front of us with a little buzzer to its right. I carefully inspected the door's markings. A spell had been casted on it. Mmm…interesting.

"This is it. We should wait here so they can buzz us in," the Finder announced happily. He seemed eager to be done with his job as he hit the buzzer.

No way was I waiting here for the door to magically open. Even, if there is a spell on this damn door. I walked up to the door and pounded my fist with all my might on it. It let out a groan like it was alive. The Finder next to me jumped out of his skin, which made me inwardly happy. I hated this request with a passion, especially since the Black Order is involved. I scowled.

The door opened. "Jesus, Yu the door has a reason for being here." a redheaded one-eyed boy said. He smirked at me from behind the door like we haven't seen each other in years. But we have, two years to be exact.

"Shut up. Rabbit. Don't call me that." I snapped back and pushed my way through.

I sneezed lightly. Inside was a small bar. Smoke hung in the air making it feel otherworldly. A little bar area was to the left kept by a scantly clad woman, a small jukebox in the corner played soft music, and several booths dotted the room. Behind me I could hear the Rabbit thank the Finder for his services. I inwardly sighed at how this job was beginning to wear on me, probably from all the idiots I was surrounded by.

"Aw, there you are Kanda." a voice caught my attention.

I silently made my way over to the voice that belonged to a man. General Cross was relaxed in a U-shaped booth surrounded by two ladies of the night. His red-hair reach to his waist, a mask covered the left half of his face, and a black hat sat slanted sideways on the top his head. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, but his Black Order jacket was nowhere in sight. He smiled at me just like the boy outside, fake and annoying.

"Come sit. Sit. I can get you any drink you want." he gestured to the woman at the bar to come over, he continued talking as I sat down. "It seems my idiot apprentice has run off and owes quite a bit of debt to someone very powerful."

I glared at the woman who was coming over from the bar. My point was well taken as the woman retreated back into her bar without a sound.

Sighing. Cross threw a folder over to me. "You need to "get rid of" him. If you know what I mean, the loaner is pissed and I can't protect him anymore."

I took the folder in my hand, opened the flap, and begun going through the paper work. I paused. Oh my god. To my shock and horror on the second page there was a tiny passport picture of his "idiot apprentice". It was…it was Moyashi. I mentally rolled my eyes at my dumb luck. I quickly plastered my face with a scowl to cover up my annoyance. The one thing that amused me all daylong I now have to "get rid of".

I am not in good mood. Oh, no. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Edited on: 1215/2014 Fixed minor tense problems.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Struggle

This chapter had major sentence revisions done to it and a couple paragraphs where added after its release.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Struggle<strong>

The man sitting in front of me, General Cross, doesn't seem like the kind of man that loved the ladies at first glace. My first impression of the man, when I met him 4 years ago, was one of a gentleman with a gleam of danger in his eyes. His smoking habit amplified that belief. Which, I guess the ladies do like. His stupid grin though, was playing on my last nerve. I silently flipped through the report while trying to ignore him.

"So you think you can do it?" Cross said while lighting a cigarette. "He can be a bit of a trickster."

The contents of the folder Cross handed me agreed with that statement. On the last page was the description of the deeds done. Moyashi was supposedly playing poker and winning the jackpot through other methods. The "loaners" would be tricked into putting down a very costly object to win all their money back. "Loaner" was a very loss term. I guess it's the politically correct way that the Black Order is saying stolen, swindled, or tricked. The file also indicated that I am supposed to recover those said objects for the "loaners". Though a description of those items were mysteriously left out. That didn't sit to well with me.

Wait…something caught my eye at the end of the first page. It's not the money he was after since he left the money behind. I looked up at Cross and crooked an eyebrow at him.

He continued when we made eye contact. "The high-ups think that you are the best fit for this job, since you where once part of the Black Order…"

My body went rigid at that remark. Right… And I am sooo eager to help the Black Order with all that they have done. "What does that have to do with anything?" I spat out.

"You see," Cross said while he leaned forward to me. "You know how we work. You know how to clean up our messes and deal with any akuma that get into your way." He smirked sending chills down my spin. "Also they want you back and with this little mission the high-ups are welling to over look your little escapade."

Crap. I should have known this was coming. Two years ago, I managed to get out of their clutches at the cost of something dear. No way was I going back. I became inwardly pale when Cross pulled out a black jacket. The jacket was one that exorcist of the Black Order wore, actually more accurately, the one that I wore. A silver cross seal adorned the right shoulder, two lightly colored beaded cords hung from the left shoulder, and white accents where in varies places. Just looking at that jacket made me ill tempered.

"You'll have to wear this," Cross smugly said. "Even though you're part of _that_ organization now. This is still official Black Order business."

"I'll be fine without it. If I have to wear it, I am not taking the job." I snapped back.

"Oh, but your boss said it was fine. Should I tell him you're unwilling to take the job because of a coat?" Cross said with a playful tone. He dangled the coat in front of me like a piece of meat.

"Come on Yu. Don't be an ass and take the coat." the voice of the annoying Rabbit said behind me. He had just walked into the room from god knows where.

"Don't call me that." I yelled as I stood up. He took a step back surprised, when I swung around to glare at him. I wanted to kill him so badly right now.

Any place but here would be great right now! In response to that thought, I turned around yanked the coat quickly out of Cross's hand. He stared blankly at me. It took him several minutes for him to recover from his surprise. That stupid smug grin was back on Cross's face again. God I hate that smile.

"Fine." I growled. "I'll do it."

I turned around to march out of the room. When Cross said. "Good. I look forward to see your results. Oh, and also you should thank Lavi for..."

As quickly as my legs could carry me, I walked out of the room without hearing the last part of the sentence. I didn't want to hear it. Why would I thank that Rabbit? He pissed me off far too much to thank for anything.

I made my way out of the red door of the bar, into the dark alley, and onto the cobble street just outside. Took a deep breath and growled under my breath. I stood there for a brief couple of minutes watching as the people passed me by. Was I really going to wear this coat, again? It was only for this request and then I was done with it. Errg! This made me so anger I could scream and throw a tantrum right here. I scowled at that thought.

I swung my heels to the right. I had begun making my way down the street to a park. As I walked I found myself clenching my fist around the black jacket. The thought of strangling it to solve my entire problem crossed my mind. I know better then that however. I cursed under my breath. The people on the street who saw me where moving to the other side of street, while whispering and giving me glances of worry. Probably too scared of the face I was making. But I didn't care, right now I was pissed and the world would know it. Dealing with the Black Order in this way was not on my to do list.

A small park came into view with a fountain and a roundabout in the middle. It was one of my favorites in town. As soon as I stepped into the park, much of my anger had subsided. I made my way over to a well-groomed tree. A bench sat under it, which gave me ample view of the fountain. I slide down onto the bench with a slight huff sound. The file under my arm mindless dropped down to god knows where. I held the jacket in front of me with both hands still trying to strangle it. My mind wondered back to when I first came to this park. It was a mission from the Black Order. Voices echoed through the park and the scenes of the assignment danced though my head. It was probably one of the better ones.

"It might not be that bad." I mumbled under my breath while mindlessly staring at the black coat in my hand.

I wouldn't be lying if I said I never thought about what would happen if I were still part of the Black Order. In fact, I might have meet Moyashi under different circumstances. According to the file Cross throw at me, Moyashi joined sometime when I was part of the Black Order. I wonder if I met him without even knowing I did. I smiled a bit from that thought. He and I might have been like brothers fighting with each other and training non-stop, if we had met. Maybe I could still have that, but not with him. I had to kill him and retrieve the items.

I sighed out of annoyance.

And then there was the matter of forgiving the Black Order. I'm not quite sure I can bring myself to do that. But a request is a request. The boss would kill me if I half-ass this, since he personal asked me to take it. And I am not official rejoining the Black Order just borrow its influence. I glared at the black jacket with lingering feelings of resentment towards it. Standing up, I put the jacket over what I was wearing.

"Still fits, it seems." I said to myself while adjusting the jacket's sleeves.

I looked down at myself. The jacket fell to mid-ankle covering up the top inch of the black boots I was wearing. If I buttoned it, I would look like I was officially part of the Black Order. I weighed my options on doing so. It felt like I was seeing an old friend I hadn't seen in a very long time. A stabbing sensation of guilt stung my heart. I decided not to button it as I sunk back down onto the bench.

"Forgive me, Alma." I said with a bitter expression.

The file that was forgotten when I first sat down beckoned to me. Something was telling me I needed to look at it again. Reaching down, I picked it up off the ground. It flipped open. A small slip of paper fell out onto the ground with scribbled handwriting on it. I picked it up. It was Rabbit's handwriting. I recognized it. When I worked for the Black Order he would write me notes sometimes with mission details. It was our little secret.

It read: "Yu, Look in your lower right coat pocket. – Lavi."

"Don't call me that. Stupid Rabbit." I said with a frown.

Smacking my hand against the lower pocket to check. I felt something lumpy. Unaware of my actions, my free hand reached into the pocket to check what the hell the Rabbit put in it. I opened my hand to reveal a lifeless black golem with tiny bat wings. Probably had a tracker in it so I could find Moyashi much easier. I don't know if I should use it, since my tracking abilities have gotten better since I left. And also the Black Order would track me as well through the device. Grunting under my breath in annoyance. The faster I got this job done the better. I popped on the device by smacking the top of it.

"Bip, bip." the golem said.

Then suddenly it shot up filled with life above my head. It's tiny wings beat like crazy to keep it in the air. Annoying much? Yes it was. I grabbed the golem to stop it from moving around.

"Where is Moyashi?" I asked the golem.

"Bip…Bip…Unknown Target. Please request information on relevant case." the golem mocked back at me.

"Arrg. I mean Allen. Allen Walker. Where is Allen Walker?" I hissed under my breath.

"Bip… Bip…Target acquired." the golem announced. It popped up out of my hand and started flying out of the park.

I cursed under my breath at the tiny golem. I crammed the file into the jacket's innermost pocket as quickly as humanly possible. I darted after the golem. Luckily, I caught up with the golem as it made its first turn into town. We ran past several parks, ventures, and other town actives. Everything became one huge blur of information. We finally stopped at the docks on the other side of town. Really? Seriously. I had to run after it for like 10 whole blocks. Stupid golem! I snatched the golem in anger. It squirmed under my tight grip, like a fish that had been caught by a cat.

"…that boy with the white hair is sooo cute." chimed a woman as she walked past me with any other woman. "He invited me to a dock party on a ship. I think I am going to go…"

She moved out of earshot within a couple minutes. I stood their gapping at my luck. Even in a million years, I don't just happen to run into someone talking about my target on the street. The squirming of the golem caught my attention. Oh, so that's what you wanted me to hear. I stared down at it in my hand. This thing is scarier then what I remember. I let it go. The golem shuttered as it popped back up into the air above my head.

"I guess you want me to use my tracking spells from here?" I asked the golem. It bobbed like it was saying yes.

Seriously. Seriously. This thing is giving me a migraine. I reached up to massage my right temple. The golem might have not been crushed right then, but if it tried my patients I would have no problems crushing it. I looked around, seeing nothing that stood out to me as to. I reached into my vest and pulled out a piece of paper. It was long and white with squiggled script on it, almost like a charm.

Holding the paper in my hand between my index and pointer figures. "…" I mumbled a spell under my breath that was meant for tracking targets. I would rather not say it out loud just in case the golem was recording me.

I swung my right hand to the left and then to the right. The paper popped out of my fingers falling to the ground in front of me. It dissolved. A light shot out to the left of my body like an arrow, than disappeared as quickly as it came. Guess I am going left.

When I turned to go left the golem swung in front of me. Now what. I rolled my eyes at the device. Oh, that's right. If a normal person saw that, they would only see the hand motions and the paper fall to the ground not the affects of the spell. I am the only one that can see the brief light from the spell. The golem must have thought I had chosen the direction on a whim. Wrong~g. I swatted the golem out of the way with my hand. My patients were wearing thin with this damn thing.

Walking past the rejected golem I processed to make my way down the dock. My hands slid into my pockets as I casually observed the area. Scattered around I saw small fishing boats that where resting from the morning's catch. In the distance I could hear fishermen chatter about their favorite fishing spots. It seemed that not too many people, other then fishermen, use this side of the dock. Which is odd that a party ship would be in this direction. I shrugged at the thought. Weirder things have happened. During the stroll the golem would bob in front of me to stop me. The first couple of times I ignored it, but it started to wear on me. Damn thing doesn't trust my skills. When the golem did it for what felt like the umpteenth time, I finally lost it.

"You stupid golem. Get out of my way." I growled and glared at it.

The golem bobbed as if it was contemplating wither to move or not. It had to think about it. Stupid device! I smacked the golem as hard as could, which sent it flying to my left into a wall. Satisfaction from hitting the golem rang through my body. When I looked up from my furry, there was Moyashi. He was on a dock about 10 feet away from me. I stopped and stared at him. He was stunning looking. Wait, what? That file Cross gave me is screwing with my head and this golem is not helping.

Moyashi was standing next to a large white boat. Which was completely out of place compared to the rest of the scene. He looked like he was having an argument with a man in charge of the ship. His arms waved around like he was trying to hail a cab. The man shrugged and pointed to the ship. Moyashi gave the man one of his fake smiles. I am so pissed off right now. For some reason I just want to strangle the man he's talking to and drag Moyashi off to do something. I don't know. I give up!

As quickly as my legs could carry me I made a b-line to where Moyashi was. He waved to the man and disappeared onto the ship. Mmm, this might not be the best place to kill him. I might have to come up with another plan to finish this request. My stride turned into a jog to make up for time. I could hear the golem behind me trying to catch up to my speed. It's not broken. Now that is interesting. As I approached the ship, I could see the man withdrawing the plank to get across to the ship. Damn my luck.

"I need to get on this ship." I spoke up as I walked towards the man.

"Sorry. We are leaving no one is allowed on anymore." the man said with a smile.

"I didn't ask if I was allowed." I growled. I pushed the man backwards pinning him against the ship. Pulling out Mugen slightly out of its sheath to show that I was very, very serious about my plea.

The man swallowed hard and raised his arms. "You're…you're…Sure, sure. Please don't tell the Black Order."

I glared at the man as I withdrew. He looked nervous. I put Mugen back into its sheath and adjusted my jacket. The greatest benefit of wearing this overcoat, impossibilities are possible as long as it's in reason. Now that I think about it, I could have just gotten onto the ship without asking. Oh well, next time I'll remember that. I am not use to having that much authority. My way of getting things done is different. Let's just say that.

On closer look of the large ship it was actually a two level ferryboat. An antique one from what I could tell. How do I know? It's a hobby don't ask. The lower level had a short banister running around the edge and a cabin area to the back. In the middle was a small square room marked "Engine" on the door. I wouldn't have known what that room was for, if it wasn't for the sign. I couldn't see up into the upper level as it was walled off. It looked like it had one staircase going up from the lower deck to the concealed upper deck area. Sighing under my breath. Backing up about two steps, I took a flying leap onto the lower half of the ship. Landed softly onto the banister with a smooth thud. I slide onto the floor with all the grace in the world.

Quickly I adjusted my jacket. I had to look like I was officially part of the Black Order and not some weirdo stalking around a ferry. Which wouldn't be good since I am not in anyway connected to the Black Order, other then a request. I could get in some deep shit if they denied who I was. To look the part I buttoned the jacket, snapped the buckle around the waist, pulled the sleeves upwards, and put the two beaded cords into place by connecting them to the seal. Took a deep breath and set my mind to acted like I belonged on the ship. If anyone asked whom I came with: I came with Moyashi. Which is a half-truth so it works perfectly.

I headed towards the only staircase going up to the top deck. I could hear a crowd of people laughing and talk. When I got closer to the stairs I heard:

"Hit me!" from a familiar voice.

Moyashi. That was definitely Moyashi. Running up the stairs onto the top deck. A familiar head of white hair at a blackjacks table greeted me. He smiled like the devil since he won the table's hand. The golem, which I had forgotten about, swayed into view as I stood there. I swiftly pocketed it. No need for that anymore.

Gracefully, I moved through the crowd to a table that was near the main bar, but far enough away to observe naturally. I sat down leaned forward and crossed my arms. I find myself staring at Moyashi again lost in the small boy's features. For once I am relaxed and lost in the moment. I had begun to hallucinate that lotus flowers where around Moyashi's feet. Something I haven't seen in quite along time. No, not since back then…Why does it have to be you?

* * *

><p><span>AN: This was an interesting chapter to write, especially trying to work out an interaction between Kanda and a golem. I keep chuckling as I was writing that part. I don't think it turned out half bad. Also Kanda's little comments on how things where pissing him off made my day as well. Aww, you're so easy to write about.

Edited on: 12/15/2014 Minor tense problems fixed.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Uncertainty

Heavy sentence revisions where made after this chapters release. Past and present tenses where getting mixed up. I also added some paragraphs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Uncertainty<strong>

Have you ever had one of those moments where you know something is off but you can't quite place it? If you have, you're not alone. If you haven't, than believe me, it's frustration as hell to figure it out.

That's what I felt as I stared down a small cup of sake that was just placed in front me. Looking up to see who just approached. I found myself face to face with a bar tender. I was currently deciding on whither to ignore the woman or chop her into tiny bits. I don't take well when people interrupted my train of thought. Chopping the woman up might be a bit extreme, but something was bugging me. However, it wasn't the woman. So I just nodded at the gesture and the woman soon left me to my thoughts.

The ferry's top deck was built like a luxurious casino. The ceiling was painted blue like the sky with fleeting clouds painted upon it and the walls where white with no windows. Most likely made so the gamblers would loss track of time and spent all their money. Behind me I heard noises of slot machines being played. Several card tables ranging from blackjacks, roulette, and poker where scattered within view of where I was seated. Unconsciously I studied the people that where gathered within my view. Many people where gambling trying their luck, while gulping down large amounts of alcohol to override their losses. I wasn't one to drink. It inhibits the ability to think straight and something more important had caught my eye, Moyashi.

The boy was still gambling at a blackjacks table that could be seen from the corner of my right eye. His expressions where interesting to watch to say the least. Winning would send a goofy grin to his face, while loosing would make him pout. It was kind of cute, if you think about. But that was beside the point. What started to really bug me was the file Cross throw at me. I had mindless started to flip through it to look busy when the first page caught my eye. The report wasn't official. Will it was but it wasn't. What I meant is Komui's seal wasn't stamped on it anywhere. Komui was Black Order's Branch Chief so everything had to be filtered through him to gain approval. Which was strange. In fact it was so strange it began to send shivers down my spin. I mean in a really, really bad way. From what I could tell the Rabbit was the one that typed it up and placed it in there. Not Komui. The wording was weird almost like he was trying to roundabout say something about Moyashi. But it flew right over my head. Which left me displeased. If it weren't for my boss, who suggested me for this request, I would have left it to someone else. I had to come up with a plan to lure Moyashi in someway off this ship. Was it necessary to kill the boy? Maybe befriending him and taking the objects was the best bet? No. No. I was hired to kill him, so that's what I had to do.

I glanced up at Moyashi, who moved from his spot. Water lilies followed him like breadcrumbs as he moved through the crowd. As he passed people by he would nod and give a fake smile. Crap he's coming over this way. Freaking hell. Just act normal Kanda. You got this.

"I'll take a glass of Love Potion." Moyashi cheerfully said to the bar tender as he leaned over the bar's edge. Was he even old enough to drink? He looked like he was still under age. Will in some countries anyways.

The woman nodded at the request. And begun mixing the drink, while, Moyashi hummed a bit and give her one of his fake smiles. She giggled and smiled back. I mentally rolled my eyes. He's such a flirt. I guess he picked that up from Cross, since it looks like second nature.

Our eyes met as though he know I was staring at him. A loud alarm sounded in the back of my head. I quickly looked down and I acted like the sake in front of me is the best thing in the world. Maybe he didn't notice. He hums, but it's a different hum, it sounded happier like he was genuinely smiling. I heard a shuffle and a feeling of loneness fell over me. I looked up and his gone. Damn all to hell. I felt my mood slip into anger from that interaction.

I watched him as he walked off to a poker table area. He seemed very selective on which table he wanted to play at. He made a b-line for just one man. It was a man with tall top hat and expensive looking clothing. Was it me? Maybe. But by the way he dodged people, it looked like he was a man on a mission. The dealer snapped at him as he settled at a table, most likely something about how much money to put down. Faking a smile at the dealer, Moyashi showed him some money in exchange for chips. The victim, I mean "loaner", at the table fit the description perfectly on what the file said about them. Damn it. He could at least not do that when I am around. His overly flirty and tricky ways have started to wear on me.

Moyashi seemed smart in his dealings. Winning some hands, but not enough to seem like he was on a winning streak. Chips where slowly being eaten away, until the man with the top hat was out of chips. A wicked smirk crossed Moyashi's face as he conversed with the man about his lack of chips. He seemed to be trying to trick the man into putting something down instead of chips. At least that's what all the gesturing looked like. The man gave an irradiated look as he reached into his pocket to retrieve something. A gleam caught my eye when the man pulled something out and throw it. A small silver object hit the table's pot with soft "thunk" sound. So, is that what your after Moyashi? His face lights up, as though to answer me.

I know it! You like trickster. In one smooth motion, I jammed the paper work back into the file without a seconded look and popped-up out of my chair. My legs raced over to the poker table as I stuffed the file back under my jacket. I needed to grab him before the current hand is called. About half way to the table the ferry shook and I lost my footing. Screams could be heard coming from the back area of the boat. I can tell from the noise alone. Akuma are attacking the ship and half a dozen people or more are dead. That noise is something you don't forget, even if you're no longer an exorcist.

Before I fully grasped the developing situation. Moyashi leaned over the table, grabbed the object from the table, and bolted towards the sound. He must have a death wish. That moron. I needed to beat some sense into him. I found myself running after him to stop him.

"Moyashi!" I screamed out, but he disappeared into the smoke created by the attack.

"Damn it…" I mumbled.

My body tugged me into a full out run to catch up and I flung myself head first into the smoke. I needed Mugen, I needed what I had back then to protect that stupid idiot!

"Moyashi!" I screamed out again frantically trying to find him.

"Over here and d…don't call me that! It's A..Allen." a voice said while coughing.

He felt 3 miles away, but I know better. It's the smoke. It can throw your whole world off. I needed to find him before he dies from poisoning. But, why? If he just died here I would get off scot-free. Damn. No. I am dragging his sorry ass out of here and getting some kind of answer. Even if I have to beat it out of him. This whole request pissed me off to no end.

The smoke started to sting my eyes and blur my vision. I needed to move hastily or I would dead as well. Leaping at the voice with both hands out. I connected with a waistline with my left arm. Grabbing the waistline I pulled the body up over my left shoulder. Then sprung off of the flooring to fly upwards out of the smoke. From my calculations the roof of the second floor should be to my left and I corrected my body to accordingly land. A soft thud sounded from under my feet as I landed on the roofing.

"Th-thanks." Moyashi coughed out.

"You're an idoit." I grumbled. I adjusted his body that was thrown over my shoulder.

What a mess. Smoke swirled around the area like a mini storm. Screams could be heard with fighting mixed into it. The ferry was lucky it was still afloat in some capacity. Cursing under my breath, I can feel Moyashi squirm. He probably just heard the long string of curse words I just expelled, but right now more important things were happening. I don't have a weapon to fight akuma's nor does Moyashi. Or at least that's what the file says. I lost mine several years ago and his is inactive…damn my luck.

"Hey, can…can you let me down? The blood to running to my head." Moyashi stammered over my shoulder.

I grunted under my breath in annoyance, but I let him down nonetheless. He staggered as he tried to regain his footing, but his legs gave out. Moyashi quickly seated himself on the grown, or rather roof, cross-legged. He stared up at me like: are you going to do something?

I glared down at him from the corner of my eyes. "Don't have a weapon." I informed him not wanting to say much more then that to him.

His eyes crooked. "Right…" Moyashi said.

Moyashi got up from his seated position, brushed himself off, and then turned to look at me like I was lying. I rolled my eyes. Come on now. If I were lying, I would make it more believable then that brat. Movement caught my eye. My hand shot out and grabbed his left arm. Pulled him in close to bounce us way from an attack that came our way. I looked down at him, when we landed, just to make sure he was still intact. What was that, a blush? Jesus he's going to throw off my whole game if he kept this up. Stupid Moyashi.

"Moyashi." I said trying to get his attention since he was spacing out.

"I said don't call me that. Allen. My name is Allen." Moyashi glared back at me. I smirked inwardly at how frustrated he was with that name. He looked down and then up at me. "I think I can help with the weapon part."

"Mmm…really?" I said. I probably looked like I didn't believe him, which made him pout. Damn that was cute. I quickly snapped back with, "Ok. How can…"

And before I could say anything else…I was kissed. What, wait?! Fucking Moyashi. I am going to kill him when this is over with. When he pulled away, my brain felt like it was trying to remember something. I didn't loss the weapon that fought akuma to begin with, I…it…what the hell is this information. New information flashed through my brain. Lotus flower bloomed everywhere on the rooftop. They weren't just around Moyashi anymore. My whole being was awakened, like I was asleep for ages and then violently slapped awake.

"Good. It worked." Moyashi smirked up at me.

What worked?! I gazed down at Moyashi in disbelief. An attack from an akuma grazed by us snapping me out of my stupor. Those damn akuma are getting on my last nerve. Right here, right now they are going to die. I pulled out Mugen. That stupid brat Moyashi is next, I swear to god. If this became a trick of his, like in those poker games, I would get my revenge. I swung Mugen, running my index figure and middle figure over the blade.

"Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate." I said like it was every day activity.

Oh, yes this feeling. I remembered it now. But how can I only remember it after the k…kiss? I puckered my lips in response. Mugen changes from black to gleaming silver. An akuma came my way as though sensing the activation. I knelt down ready to attack.

"Kanda, don't do something stupid!" Moyashi yelled at me. "The effects are only temporary."

Wait? What?! How does he know my name…and what effects? An ungodly anger seized me as I turned around to glare at him. I know it was one of my "don't fuck with me" glances. Moyashi looked nervous, I couldn't tell if it was from the look I gave him or something else. His eyes sprang wide. A pain echoed through body when I was hit on the side by an object. I couldn't tell what at first. Everything was black. My breathing seized as I tried to get away from the trouble. It felt like my worse enemy punched me in the stomach. My vision cleared slightly revealing what hit me. It's the akuma. I needed to take down this thing before I got killed. One thing at a time, I can ask Moyashi about that comment later. I sprung off the akuma, which gave me some space to attack.

I swung my sword saying. "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects."

The sword released a small swarm of creatures that devoured the akuma. It was quite an unnerving sight. The akuma screamed in pain. Some of the creatures from the swarm kept going passed the one that attacked me. Several others screams could be heard in the distance. Maybe that was all? I don't know. But more importantly…I swung around to where Moyashi was supposed to be. Seriously, where did he go? Moyashi you had one job, and that was to stay put.

"Moy…" I groaned out unable to finish my sentence.

Ug. I felt woozy. Like someone hammered me in the head with a metal pipe. I guess it really was temporary, if this is the aftereffect of that kiss. God, I didn't want it. My knees gave out on me from the pain. The world started spinning counter clockwise, I squinted my eye closed to block out the feeling. Then it just stopped. I looked down at myself to see if I was still whole. Yes, I was still in one piece. However, the lotus flowers where gone which crept me out for some reason. Slowly I got back up onto my feet, I took a deep breath, and looked around. Moyashi was still nowhere to be found. My temper flared. He was going to get it.

"Sir…Sir exorcist…" a males voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and looked down. A well-dressed man in priest clothing stood on the deck below me. He looked emotionalist.

"I am not an exorcist!" I mentally screamed.

"Sir…" the man said.

"Che." I said under my breath. I darted away pissed before he finished his sentence.

Moyashi. I need to find Moyashi. I know he was still on this ship! He needed to explain what just happened to me, what those objects are he's collecting, and why the hell the Black Order wanted him dead. This whole thing is not sitting well with me.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Kanda curses a bit more heavily in this chapter. Which I feel fits him a bit better, but what do you guys think? Also, the kissing scene was originally planned for a later chapter, but I decided to move it up. It made more sense that it happened sooner. Rather than where it was planned. How does Allen know Kanda? Mmmm…that's a secret.

Thank you for the follows & reviews! Love you guys.

Edited on: 12/15/2014 Heavy sentence and tense revisions.


	4. Chapter 4 – The Near Miss

A/N: Ok this chapter and probably from here on out will have some rough spoilers for people who haven't read the manga to chapter 218. Not a bunch, but enough that it might ruin it for people.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Near Miss<strong>

It took me several hours and into the afternoon to search the ship. My mind was riddled with questions. Nothing was adding up. I was getting angrier and angrier each passing moment. To calm myself down I found myself subconsciously gripping the hilt of Mugen. After about the fifth or sixth time that the search spell had failed, my mind starting doing calculations on where that moron Moyashi would be hiding on this giant boat.

I could feel something in the back of my head, say:

"Check the port side of the boat, again."

Going on pure instinct this time. I spun around and starting heading to the left side of the boat, which was to my right. As I walked I could hear screams on the top deck above me. Probably, people fighting with each or something stupid like that. People can act weird in situations like this. I scowl at the idea. Am I really one to talk? I have been walking in freaking circles for several hours trying to find one man.

Unexpectedly something smacks me in the face. Taking me completely off guard, I grab at the object and yank it off my face like my life depended on it. You stupid…Golem? I stare at. Maybe, I don't know. And why did I think golem when I saw this weird creature? A round golden object with large feathery wings was now struggling in my grip. Glaring at it. It froze under my gaze, than something clicked.

Gears start moving in the back of my head and I found myself saying, "T..Tim?"

The golem, as if seeing my hesitation into identifying it, began nodding yes in my hand. I think. Or I am really losing it right now. Well, whatever. If I am going insane, let's go insane together. I let the golem go on that thought. Tim flies up and snuggles under my chin like it's trying to hug me. Ok, now I am really going insane…Damn that Moyashi. I know this is your fault somehow.

"Where's Moyashi, Tim?" I ask the golem while patting its head.

I felt sorry for it somehow. It was Moyashi's golem after all. At least that's the information I just gathered from that little brain hiccup. Which makes me question my sanity as a whole at this point. I am pretty sure this is another reaction from when Moyashi kissed me. My brain, as well as my left shoulder, has been aching none stop since that little dealing. And running into stupid Tim at this point isn't helping. I just wanted to find Moyashi and get some answers.

However, any anger I had at the moment was extinguished when I looked down at Tim. The golem seemed sorrowful for some reason and I found myself wanting to comfort the poor thing. We stood there for sometime not moving from that spot. I didn't feel like cursing at it or smacking it away from some reason. I just know why it was crying its little eyes out on me. If it even has eyes? I guess it does since it is crying on me. It would be weird to admit this to someone later so let's keep this a secret between you and me, Tim.

As if sensing my bizarre feelings towards this whole situation, Tim soon popped up out my grip like nothing was wrong. It began swayed back and forth while staring at me. It looked like it was contemplating on what it was going to do next. Like it was trying to figure out: should I show Kanda where Allen is or not? Chuckling under my breath. I subconsciously reached out and patted Tim on the head like it was a dog.

"Lead the way Tim." I said to the golem in a soft voice.

Tim let out a happy squeak. It bobbed a bit. Probably processing how oddly out of place I just acted towards it. But I didn't care. I felt oddly as ease seeing Tim there and knowing Moyashi was only a couple steps away. I would have my answers soon, either I would kill the boy or not. It's that simple. Tim then began moving to the right, along the railing. It turned around to signal with one of its wings to hurry up and follow. I fell into step with Tim.

We made our way down the right side of the ship and into an area that looked like a dead end. Come one Tim you know the way. I mentally rolled my eyes at the golem that looked like it was lost. All of sudden I felt my heart began beating out of my chest like I was in overdrive. I took a couple of deep breaths as I was trying to re-center myself. But it was becoming painful with each passing second as we stood there. My head began aching like it was being hit over and over again with a hammer. It was seriously getting on my last nerve. Thankfully, Tim swung right and disappeared behind a corner I didn't know about. Good to know my searching skill suck that much.

Turning the corner to follow Tim. I was shocked and horrified at the sight before me. Moyashi was slumped over lifelessly lying on the ground and Tim was frantically trying to get his attention. Damn it. If I were just a bit faster, this probably wouldn't have happened. I dove for Moyashi by kneeling down.

Grabbing both his shoulders I said, "Moyashi…Hey Moyashi are you ok?"

Silence clung in the air like it was thick fog. Then a small voice from Moyashi's body could be heard, "It's Allen. Stupid."

Moyashi's face lifted up. Our eyes meet and held onto each other for brief couple minutes. Then Moyashi looked away to look at Tim, who was now clinging to dear life onto his shirt.

I found myself scream in the back of my head, "You idiot keep looking at me and tell me if you're ok."

Moyashi patted Tim on the head to calm down the frantic golem and said, "So you brought him even when I told you not to."

I froze at the comment. That's right I am here to kill this boy, not to try to save him. But this urge of wanting to protect him was over writing my mission. Why I am so mistrusting of the request or even the file for that matter? I have never done that before. I have never questioned my existence until now. It's only because of Moyashi.

As though to answer me. Moyashi looks over to me, our eyes meet again, and he smiles. I mean genuinely smiles at me. It makes my heart overflow with emotions I never thought I had. Damn it.

"You still don't remember completely do you?" Moyashi asks with a sad tone in his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated like it was fact.

Moyashi reaches out to touch me. He touched my right temple and then looped his fingers around my long side bangs. As though he was trying to pull me closer, but was unsure if he could. I noticed my head was still pounding. Something I had long forgotten when I was freaking out about Moyashi's current condition.

"Don't lie. You're a horrible lie," Moyashi said with a playful tone and blushed a bit.

Damn Moyashi, you're cute when you do that. I found myself leaning closer.

He began playing with my side bang and continued, "Then I want to tell you something before I disappear. We use to have missions together…quite often…and one mission you final worked up the courage to kiss me…I nearly had a heart attack from it…"

Moyashi chuckled lightly. I was shell shocked from the information. Ok, shell shock is understatement at this point. I was more in panic mode.

Taking my silence as good thing Moyashi declared in one long breath, "I thought at first it was joke, but then you looked at me and said you loved me. I know you weren't fooling around. I love you too, Kanda..."

Moyashi's voice trailed off as he looked up at me, "…and that is something I never told you…"

I felt anger seize me at that last sentence. The look of hope in his eyes told me everything. Was he hoping I would magically remember that shit?! Now, in this situation? Hell I don't even know who this kid is. I stood up suddenly. Which took Moyashi off guard as his hand slipped from my hair. Glaring at him, I could see his face turn from hope to please tell me you still feel the same. I began to shake. I couldn't tell if it was from the rage or something else. But I wanted to punch something so badly right now.

"I have no such feels towards a twerp like you!" I snap back.

Moyashi's face look defended like he was fighting a long war and it finally ended with that statement. He looked down and mumbled something to Tim. I couldn't hear what was being said between the two them. But the golem looked shaken from the interaction. I am guess it was bad, since Tim was crying worse than before.

Immediately, everything became distorted and I couldn't tell what was happen. All I know was I was pushed back into the wall behind me. A hand was now around my neck chocking the life out of me.

"See. I told you he would say something like, Allen." Moyashi said.

As I looked down at Moyashi, his skin color was turning from white to grey. Crosses on his forehead start to appear. His beautiful silver eyes no longer existed. They where replaced by golden ones that where piercing right through me. Where my Moyashi once stood now stood a stranger in every sense of the word.

"What's wrong Kanda? Can't recognize your precious Moyashi." the stranger chimed with a grin.

Suddenly I remember something Alma said on his death bead, "He's a Noah…"

Struggling under the grip of the new Noah Moyashi. I found myself unable to gain the air that I needed. My world was slowly being swallowed by darkness. Mysteriously I was suddenly thrown sideways towards the way I came in. I looked up. Tim was swooping and bobbing over the Noah Moyashi trying to keep him away from me. Damn it. If Tim didn't step in, who knows what would have happened? Coughing for air, I stumbled to regain my footing so I could stand again. I grab the hilt of Mugen so I could attack the Noah Moyashi. Maybe I could calm down the Noah side of him by attacking him with the innocence. But before I could, I was struck in the chest hard, which made me fly backwards.

I landed about 10 feet away with a loud and pain thud. Ug. That landing sucked. I began moaning from the pain that was racking through my body. I rolled over. To see where the Noah Moyashi was. From what I could tell, he was as shocked as I was over the situation. A huge hole now graced the floor where I was once standing. Damn it, how did I avoid that…I looked down and there was Tim. Now that makes sense. Tim was probably the one that rammed me.

"Yuu. Hey, Yuu are you there?" Rabbit's voice could be heard from somewhere begin me, "Don't be a stubborn ass and answer me."

A black golem shot in front of me like it was having a panic attack. I groan and roll me eyes. It must have rolled out of my pocket when I was hit.

"Shut up! You stupid Rab…" I yell back at the black golem without finishing my sentence.

Then suddenly I had an idea. I quickly grab the golem. Then smash it into the ground with all my might. It crackles under my hand. I move my hand away to inspect it. Yep it's broken. That should sent an emergency signal that I am in trouble. Noah Moyashi had now recovered from the shock and was making his was over to me.

"All you exorcist are alike it seem." Noah Moyashi said smirking at me.

Damn it. I tried to get up. I can't move my legs. Why can't I move my legs? Move you stupid legs. Move! A loud cracking noise could be heard above my head. As I look up at the sound above me. The ceiling falls down narrowly misses me. Quickly, I grab Tim and roll away from the wreckage. Dust clouds ooze out everywhere from the ceiling falling. I stop rolling only because my back smacks into a banister. Crap. I feel my energy level hit zero. I look up to see a newly developing scene.

A man with light colored hair, small glasses, and dressed like a Black Order Cardinal steps out of the dust. My eyes go wide. Was I saved or damned from this new event. I scowl at the idea that someone had come to save me that quickly.

"My, my, my aren't you a persistent one." Noah Moyashi chimed at the Cardinal.

Noah Moyashi gives the Cardinal a smirk that creeps the living daylights out of me. This is not good. I don't know how to process this information. In my head I hear a voice-screaming run and it sounds like Moyashi's.

"Everything I do is for the sake of the Heart." the Cardinal says.

The Cardinal lunges out at Noah Moyashi. Noah Moyashi moves gracefully out of the way and moves towards me. Damn it. Can I ever get a break? I try to get back up onto me feet. However, I am quickly grabbed upwards by collar of my jacket by the Noah Moyashi.

"The pipsqueak would be sad if you died here." Noah Moyashi said in very serious tone.

Weren't you just trying to killing? Struggling under the grip of Noah Moyashi. I notice that the Cardinal is running towards us. Damn it. Let. Me. Go. Or we're both dead.

The Noah Moyashi's narrows his eyes and says, "I suggest you think of away to make this up to Allen next time you see him."

With that I am yanked off the floor and then pulled over the banisters. Noah Moyashi is gripping onto my jacket as I dangle 3 feet away from the water. An explosion pushes me out of his grip, sending me flying out. Up is down and down is up as I hit the water. Mentally I moan in pain. It feels like I have been thrown onto a pile of needles. The pain from the impact slowly seeps into my body. I struggle to keep my eyes open as the darkness comes crawling in. A small impact suddenly hits my chest and it feels like something is trying to wake me up. My last fleeting thoughts go back to Moyashi. I just screwed up. Damn it. I need to get up and save him. But darkness soon claims me. I am now afloat in the middle of the ocean unconscious.

"Kanda. Kanda. Please wake up for me." a voice gentle chimes over me worried.

Moyashi? Is that you? You sound so worry. Why do you sound so worried? I crack my eyes open to see Moyasho hovering over me. He looks like shit. He must have been crying for sometime now. I reach out and whip away a tear. And soon I was crushed under his weight in a huge hug.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I wrap an arm around him.

"We're back at the Black Order. You where knocked out during a mission. Me and the Finder had to drag you back here because you been out for nearly 3 months." Moyashi informed me while he bared his face in my chest.

3 months? What the hell is this? I look around. Sure enough, I am back at the Black Order. I was just on boat getting the crap beat out of me. So how did I end up here, besides the obvious explanation from Moyashi. I sit up slowly. I look down at Moyashi, who was hugging my waist while helping me up.

"What day is it?" I choked out. I cringed. My voice sounds terrible.

"November 17th. I believe. Why do you ask?" Moyashi answers back.

"The year. What's the year?" I ask not wanting the answer.

"1041." Moyashi says confused.

I froze. Somehow I went back in time, because the last time I checked it was 1045. A four-year difference. In two years, I would leave the Black Order. The death of Alma would be reason the main reason. Wait. How did that happen? Now that I think about it, how did I end up at that city in the first place? I glare down at Moyashi, which makes him squirm.

"Explain to me everything that's been going on." I said to Moyashi.

I want to get down to the bottom of this as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Trying to figure out how Kanda was going to interact with Tim was hard. I didn't have that part planned out well. So it took me longer then normal to write it out. It's a touch OC for Kanda, but I like how it turned out. Tim is one of my favorite characters, so it's good to have him back as a major character. In the end Kanda is again, the reason Allen turns Noah. Poor guy. Also this an alternative history if Kanda doesn't show up at headquarters in chapter 207. I noticed I forgot to put that in the summary or hint to it.

Edited on: 12/11/2014 for mirror spelling errors and wording


	5. Chapter 5 – The Advocate

**Chapter 5 – The Advocate**

I woke when a loud thud echoed into the room. Darkness had fallen making it difficult to see. I lay on the bed for a couple of moments, confused, and dizzy from the day before. Something warm was wrapped around the left side of my body, its coziness was slowly seeping in. Making me aware that something or someone was lying next to me. I grunted at the feeling.

I could hear several more thuds coming from the outside of the room. At least I think I am in a room. I am pretty sure I am. The building creaked a bit at each noise, like something was landing that was heavier then what the floor could take. Squinting into the darkness to focus. My brain felt heavy and so did my body. The day before, I was checked several times by both the science and the nursing departments. All of them ended up pissing me off in some way. I sighed in frustration. This was getting too much for me. Why am I back at the Black Order?

On a more interesting note, Moyashi seemed to go out of his way to help me during the check-ups. He seemed overly worried that I might have injured my head. Probably because I had him explain in long detail everything up to this point. From what I could put together, everything matches my memories when I use to work for the Black Order expect one thing: Moyashi. He's nowhere in my memories at all. But the way he explained it, we have been inspirable since the first mission. Hell, we even had three more missions together after the first assignment at Martel. I frown into the darkness.

Which leaves me to the situation I am in now. I looked over at that warmth that is cuddled against me, yes, that warm is from Moyashi. He insisted that we sleep in the same bed just in case I somehow get mentally confused again. I smirked. Remembering how cute he was when he was trying to ask. Moyashi got mad at me when I mocked him for not having enough balls to ask without sounding like a schoolgirl. He moved closer to me, probably, knowing I was thinking about him and still teasing him in my head. His sixth sense is scarier than mine.

I slowly sat up. Making sure not to wake up Moyashi in the process. I need to go downstairs and train. My brain was rolling with thoughts and Moyashi wedging himself into my side was not helping. I scowled at the idea of leaving him. But eventually made my way off the bed. Setting both feet down, I began to stare into the darkness of the room once again. The thud noise was still going on outside the room. Leaving me to wonder if it's one of Komui's experiments gone wrong.

Moyashi made a grumbling noise from the bed. Disgruntled over his heat source being gone. I chuckled under my breath at that thought. Slowly I get up. Walked over to the side of the bed to check on him. Damn. Moyashi can have his cute moments. I fix his hair and the blankets around him to make sure he was comfortable. He would probably yell at me later for leaving him and we would fight. I wouldn't be lying if I said I like ticking him off just so I could see his angry face.

I hummed a bit at that thought. When had those thoughts become so natural for me to think about? I use to scowl or become anger when Moyashi did anything remotely affectionate. Like that damn kiss on the boat, god I was starting to feel like an ass somehow. Something was changing me. I looked back at Moyashi one last time and exited the room into the silent hallway.

Standing in the entryway for a couple minutes I was trying to get my bearings. My brain began feeling squeezed. Ug. I am feeling sick. I try to find a wall for support but ended up stumbling into the railing. Looking down into the abyss that was over the railing. My body was slowly being pulled down into the center of it. The thud noise was back. Damn it. It's so loud. I couldn't think straight.

"Kanda, are you alright?" I voice squeaked behind me.

I felt something land on my shoulder and pull me back. I look over to see Moyashi looking worried. I must have had a terrible look on my face right then for him to even ask me that. Which ticked me off.

"Mine your own business." I said swatting away his hand.

He seemed shocked at my gruff action. Hell I was too. I was just not in the mood to be babied. Like I was broken or something worse. I don't even know what's going on. One minute I am on ship being thrown over board, the next laying in hospital bed at the Black Order. And somehow in-between those two I gained four years back. Moyashi, I know was the reason this was happening. I can't tell what's real or fantasy at this point. My head began aching again and the thud noise was back.

"Moyashi…I need some space right now." I mumble while holding my head.

His silence I took as a permission to leave. I would have left anyways even if he fought me right there and forced me back into the room. Which made me smirk, because I think something happened like that before. The more I walked down the hall, to the training the room, the louder the thud noise was becoming. My god, this is worse then any headache I have ever had. Fucking hell. I stop to lean into a wall to give myself a breath. When I looked up my vision became blurry. Outlines of figures where standing in front me and I had a phone to my ear.

"So what?" I said angrily into the phone.

"What? He he he." said a man's voice on the phone pissed off. "I am jealous damn it. It has been 3 days since you defeated the akuma. What are you doing…"

I spaced out the man on the phone, until his rant pissed me off. "Stop shouting. Shut up." I scowled back into the phone.

"If you got a problem complain to him! Actually Komui, I don't get along with him!" I yelled back into the phone to inform the man.

"You don't get along with anyone. So…where is Allen?" Komui retorted back at me through the phone.

I looked up from my hunched over state that was leaning against the wall. Holding my head the thud noise had quieted slightly. I smirked to myself. That was the end of the mission at Martel. In the end, I had forgotten that conversation with Komui about how much Moyashi pissed me off during the mission. So Moyashi was there. Yes. I know he was. That moron had run off on one of his "I need to save everyone" moments. I didn't want any part of it as I watched over the fight and freed the dolls. After the mission, Moyashi was sobbing his eyes out which made my heartache. He can be so overly emotional, but that's one of the reasons why I love him.

Something inside of me clicked. My brain began aching. Almost as though a door that had been wielded shut was now being wrenched open. Moyashi had been there through everything. Including…helping me have some private time in Alam's last moments. He had betrayed the Black Order to do so. Moyashi's emotions where is undoing, even as he turned into Noah. What torture had they put him through? Damn it.

"Moyashi." I mumbled out.

I seemed to have failed two of the most important people in my life. One was Alma and other was you, Moyashi. Sliding down the wall in agony and defeat, I found myself staring into the abyss that was my heart. I didn't come back for you. I didn't come back to help you fight the Noah inside of you. Something was moving in the darkness and it was coming right to me. Damn it. I tried to move, but my legs felt like lead. Not again. Seriously. I rolled my eyes at how terrible my luck at been the last couple days. First the request, the ship, the Noah Moyashi, and now I was stuck in a god forsaken dream state. The dreams state is still up for debate, though…

Two arm unexpectedly wrapped around the top of head in such warm it felt dazzling. My body slumped down into the hold and I found myself leaning into whoever it was. The arms came to rest around my shoulders. Moyashi, was my first thought. Yes, that was him. While I had left him, he had never left me. There was a sound of someone crying. Was…was that me? I felt all my anxiety and bitterness leave. In that moment that was what I needed. I found permission.

I closed my eyes giving into the warm. It over took me. I didn't care what was reality and what was not. Whither it was the ship or this. I didn't care. For once I found peace of mind. Something I had lost after the death of Alma.

The warm started to change into light. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Wetness clung to me. Making me shiver from the core of my being. A pale blue color began to come into focus as I stared up. Squinting my eyes the light was blinding. Mmmm, it's so fucking bright. Dizziness hits me, like I was being smack in the stomach by something small and annoying. Again, and again. What the fuck? I sweep upwards grabbing what was bouncing on me. I stared down. There was Tim squirming in my hand.

"I am fine now Tim." I informed the golem as I let it go.

Tim dove for me. Crying as it did. Jeeze does this thing have a plunge? Because the golem most likely, had been crying since I hit the water or even before that. I couldn't tell. Tim doesn't have eyes I could see. But I am pretty sure if it did, they would swell shut from crying. I patted the golem on the head as I surveyed the landscape, if you can even call it that.

The ocean was all that I could see in front of me. Small fires graced the top of the water with little pieces of wood every so often poking out. Maybe from the ship I was on? Most likely. Looking to my right I could see a small village. I guess that's where I am heading next. Struggling a bit, I pulled myself forward to gain an upward motion to stand. Tim helped me by letting me balance my weight on it. Worried that I would fall over if he didn't help. Looking at the sun I estimated I was out for close to five hours. I grunted from annoyance. Moyashi had probably long since escaped.

"Come one Tim." I said out loud more for myself then Tim at that point.

Stumbling sideways, I soon straighten out. Again with Tim's help. I can now see why Moyashi kept it around. It's not as brainless as most of the other golems. Or maybe I was just in such a dire state that anything helping me would be a god sent. I hummed a bit from this thought. No it was more I felt lighter then I have in quite a while. A burden had been lifted. Moyashi was that reason. He was now one hundred percent my reason for living. I can't die in peace without helping him. I loved him too much.

The village was barren looking. It looked like death had come upon it and I was the only thing half-alive in the place. Several hours had passed since I started to walk to the village and I was beat. I looked over at Tim, who was bobbing by an alleyway. Might be the best choice at this point. Hell, I have no idea what's in these houses or why the village looks this way. I follow Tim. Mumbling some curse words as I went, the pain was becoming unbearable. Sliding down behind some random objects for cover I hunched over to relax. I needed to recover some of my strength if I am going to find Moyashi.

In the distance I can hear a couple of voiced chattering. They sound human. Maybe this town isn't as deserted as it first looked.

"Allen. Was spotted never the docks not so long ago!" a woman's voice rang out. "Why is no one covering the dock area?"

"Relax. Lenalee. I am sure he's still around." another voice chimes back.

That second voice sounded like Marie. Mmmm. This is not good. If exorcist. I mean really exorcists are in the area I might be screwed. Especially since I know both. I lean into the direction the voices came from. Silence eats at my ears. Then I hear movement of feet and more chatter. Sounds like more then two. Shit my luck. Also they are after Moyashi. This makes this situation even worse.

During the commotion, I sense that two people have started walking in my direct. I freeze. Grabbing Tim quickly. I stuffed him into the collar area of my jacket. If he is discovered, I am more then screwed at this point. I might even be dragged back to the Black Order to be "cleansed" from my sin. The Black Order's loving way of saying tortured. I grimaced at the thought. I need to keep my head down until I can figure out away to get myself out this situation.

But more importantly, I need find away to help Moyashi.

* * *

><p>AN: Squishy moments with Kanda. I almost cried when I started working through this chapter especially, the last part of Kanda's dream state. He comes to the same conclusion as the Kanda in the real timeline. I am sure in the real timeline Kanda see's Allen more as brother then a lover. But hey, what can I say this a Yullen, so squishy love abounds. I am so excite for the next chapter!


End file.
